


Christmas Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Eve, and Derek had sworn up and down that he would be home to spend the holiday with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for not having posted anything in a really long time. School has taken a lot out of me, and I've run into roadblocks with my other fanfictions. For those who have read them, I am really, really sorry for not updating.
> 
> Now then. I wrote this last year, and by the time I was happy with it Christmas had already passed. So, I'm posting it now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles paced his room, worrying his bottom lip. It was Christmas Eve, and Derek had sworn up and down that he would be home to spend the holiday with him. It had been a few years since they had gotten together, Derek having gotten a job in that timeframe that made him occasionally go across the country on business trips. This was the first year that time had come so close to Christmas, though.

He glanced at the clock again. Fifteen minutes before midnight, and Derek still was not rolling up the driveway in his Camaro. Stiles sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He also had not heard anything from him in the past twenty-four hours. No one in the pack had, or if they did they weren’t saying anything.

Stiles shook his head, a lead weight of depression settling deep in his gut. He had even gone to the point of getting Derek that leather jacket he had all but drooled over from a new store in town. Now he was not even going to be here to get it.

Since Stiles still lived in his dad’s house -- he had gone to college and graduated ahead of his class, was now working for the local newspaper while writing his first book -- they had planned about three years before to exchange their gifts late at night. His dad was not very comfortable around Derek, despite knowing that he would not intentionally hurt Stiles. Settling down on his bed, Stiles began to wonder if this was intentional or not.

A knock on his window interrupted his thoughts. Glancing up, he saw Derek sitting out on the roof with a Santa hat on his head, looking like a kicked puppy. Stiles forced back a groan. He must have smelt the change in Stiles’ mood.

No matter the depression at having Derek show up almost too late -- the werewolf had a minute to spare -- Stiles still flew across the room to let his boyfriend in. Derek immediately asked, “What’s wrong?” Stiles shook his head and pulled him into a hug.

“Can’t just call, tell me when you got back? You know I wanted to be there to pick you up, or at least have known you were back in town and heading here.” All this Stiles mumbled into Derek’s old, worn leather jacket. Freaking werewolves and their higher body temperature. “I thought you weren’t gonna make it, or that something bad happened.”

Derek sighed, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. “I know. I had a surprise for you, though, and wanted to get that in order before coming here,” he felt Derek’s lips moving from where they had buried into his hair.

Stiles looked up. “You asked the pack not to tell, didn’t you?” A sheepish smile was his only answer. Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Of course.”

“Hey,” Derek grasped his chin and tilted his head up. Planting a soft kiss to his lips, Derek murmured, “Trust me, you’ll like it.” With that, he pulled away, closing the window before the room got any colder. Stiles hadn’t noticed because of his living space heater he had been wrapped around previously. Derek turned back to him, a small smile on his face. Stiles noticed one of his hands slipping into his jeans pocket, tilting his head at the gesture. “Stiles, I know that sometimes we still have some issues. Clearly tonight, me not telling you that I had made it to the airport okay caused you distress, and I’m so sorry for that. But I just wanted you to know that I highly respect you, and love you despite everything that we have put each other through.” He felt his eyebrows furrow as Derek took a deep breath. A flush crept up the werewolf’s cheeks and neck before he continued in a small voice, “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Stiles felt his jaw drop as Derek slowly went to one knee, the hand in his pocket slipping back out. “Derek,” he whispered, not believing what he was seeing. The smile grew as he held out a closed fist and slowly opened it, revealing two mismatched bands, one being very recognizable to Stiles. It had been his mother’s.

“Genim Stilinski,” Stiles swallowed at the use of his real name, “would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and mate?”

A hand flew to his lips, tears forming in his eyes. Out of all the things that could have happened, this was not one of them he had taken into account. He roughly swallowed, nodding his head before choking out a “Yes. Gods yes.” Derek practically grinned, rising to his feet and sweeping Stiles into a deep kiss. His hands cupped the werewolf’s jaw, enthusiastically returning the kiss.

If in the morning, when they both walked downstairs to see the entire pack in the Stilinski living room, Stiles walked with a slight limp and a goofy grin on his face, no one mentioned it. All he cared about was that he was marrying the one person who held his heart, and that he was wearing the ring that had been his mother’s wedding ring.

The fact that it fit him without any alterations, he was keeping out of any conversation. He knew that his father would not have let Derek out of the house with it to take it to get it fitted.


End file.
